The Vampires of Oakwood Trilogy Part 1
by ShininStarzz
Summary: Andy Biersack is your average new kid, he knows nobody in the small town of Oakwood, England. He doesn't know the town's deadly secret: it's run by vampires. Only thing is, Andy's mute. Is there any vampire who can break him out of his shell? BVB fanfiction, Andley slash, vampire/human. Don't have to be a BVB fan to read, it's very AU. Don't own the BVB guys, I own OCs only Thanks
1. I'm Still Holding My Head Up High

The Vampires of Oakwood Trilogy Part 1

New Blood

Author: ShininStarzz

Prompt: Andy Biersack is your average new kid, he knows nobody in the small town of Oakwood, England. He doesn't know the town's deadly secret: it's run by vampires. Only thing is, Andy's mute. Is there any vampire who can break him out of his shell?

Main Pairing: Ashley Purdy/Andy Biersack

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the famous people who may appear in the story. All I own are plot lines and OCs. Oakwood does not exist, I made it up. If any OCs/places seem similar to people/places that actually exist, then it's purely coincindental.

A/n: This story will become a multi-chap when I've finished my Harry Potter story, so, be warned, it will be ages until this is updated, sorry!

This FanFiction is for UnforeseenUndeniable

Chapter 1-"I'm Still Holding My Head Up High"

I sat in the back of the car, ignoring my mother chirping away with the taxi driver. I let KISS drown out everything. Far too soon, we were at our new home of Oakwood, a small villiage outside Cheshire. Why we had to move from Macclesfield, I'll never know. It pissed me off, dispite the fact no one really cared about me. Who would? I'm just a fifteen year old gay guy who's mute. I doubt I'll ever get a boyfriend. The only person I talk to is my mother, she's the only person who really cares about me. School's going to fucking suck. GCSE's this year, woo hoo! (Notice my sarcasm.)

~Time Lapse 'Cause I Can~

Monday morning. September 5th. First day of hell. Only good thing was this school didn't have a uniform, yet it was considered one of the best schools ever. Oakwood High. Original, I think not.

"C'mon Andy, we gotta go."

I sighed. "'Kay Mum."

She smiled at me sadly. She knows I'm mute, she understands. She's the best mother in the world. I

got out of the car, following my mother to the entrance. We walked into Reception, the sectuary was chatting absent-mindly on her phone. She put it down as soon as she noticed us.

"Hello." Mum said. "I'm Amy Biersack, this is my son Andrew. We talked to Mr. Zellner on the phone yesterday?" She prompted.

"Oh yes, of course! Hi Andy, my name's Miss Daney. I'll be showing you to your form when your mother's signed these papers."

I nodded my head in agreement. The school already knew I was mute, the teachers did anyway. Not the students. I wonder how that's going to go down. There were no lockers here, so there were less chances of me getting slammed into something.

Mum signed the papers, gave me a quick kiss, and left. Miss Daney smiled at me, before she gave me my planner, and a map of the school. I threw the planner and map in my backpack, before following her to my form room.

"Your form tutor is Mr Micheals, he teaches Geography."

I hate Geography.

She stopped outside Room 25, knocked on the door, before motioning me inside. "Mr Micheals, class, this is Andrew Biersack, your new student and classmate." About thirty heads glanced, I ducked my head, uncomfortable with the stares, and thankful that my hair was long enough to cover my face.

"Thank you Miss Daney." Mr Micheals said in a thick Irish accent. "Okay Andrew, go and take a seat at the back."

I did as I was told and kept my head down, wanting to avoid the stares of my classmates. I brought out my notebook and started randomly drawing stuff.

"Hey Andrew!" I heard a yell.

I raised my head at glanced at the speaker.

"Why aren't ya talkin' to us?" The speaker was a guy. My age, obvs; short brown hair; hazel eyes; and, to my surprise, tattooes. Wow, this school really was carefree wasn't it? Tatts adorned his arms and I'm guessing they continued below the neckline of his shirt. The one that really stood out was the rose one that decorated his neck. I just shrugged and continued drawing.

He came over and sat next to me. "Wotcha drawin', Andeh? I can call ya Andeh righ'?"

'I guess so, if you want to' I scribbled on my notebook.

He frowned. "D'ya not talk or summat?"

'I'm mute' I wrote. 'I only talk to my Mum'.

"Oh, okay." He smiled at me. "I'm Olleh. Olleh Sykes. 'Ringinalleh come from Sheffield. Wha' 'bout ya?"

'Cincinetti, Ohio, originally. Moved to England when I was six. Moved down from Macclesfied'.

"Oliver, quit pestering Andrew." Mr Micheals frowned at him.

"'M not pesterin' 'im Sir! We're talkin' is all."

"How are you talking to him? He hasn't said a word!" Another guy spoke.

"He's writin' on 'is notebook, Josh. 'E's mute." Silence followed Oli's statement.

He cringed. "Andeh, 'm sorreh. I-"

I shook my head. 'It's fine Oli, they were gonna find out anyways'.

"'M still sorreh."

'Don't be'.

"Mute? Like you don't talk at all?" The same guy- Josh- said.

"'E talks to 'is Mam, but 'cept tha' 'e don't speak to no on'."

"Oh, okay." Josh smiled at me. "I'm Josh. Josh Franceschi. That prat you're speaking to is my boyfriend."

Boyfriend? So I'm not the only gay guy? My surprise must of been noticeable, because Oli cringed again.

"Andeh..."

'It's fine. I'm gay myself so...'

Oli smiled. "One day, sumone's gonna break ya outta ya shell, ya know." I raised my brows in confusion, before Oli laughed. "I forgo' ya 'uman, aint ya? Ya wou'dn't know, would ya?"

'What do you mean? Of course I'm human, I'm as human as you are!'

Oli chuckled. By now everyone was listening. "Oakwood's run by vampires."

I resisted the urge to laugh. 'Oli, what are you, twelve?'

"Mentally, he is at times." Josh laughed. He sat in his boyfriend's lap and kissed him. "But he's telling the truth. Oakwood is run by vampires."

'Josh... C'mon, you expect me to believe this?'

Josh and Oli opened their mouths. Their canine teeth were expanding, elongating and sharpening... Fangs. They had fangs. I looked around in shock. Everyone had fangs, even the fucking teacher! Vampires, my Mum moved us to live in a town full of fucking vampires!

I gulped. One guy stared at me hungrily. Long shoulder-length straightened black hair, slightly spiked at the back; tanned complexion; and honey-brown eyes I found myself drowing in. I tore my gaze from him, I was shaking. That guy, he was beautiful...

He's a fucking vampire! I scolded myself. You can't fall for him!

Can I...?

Chapter title- "I Was Born, I Have Lived, I Will Surely Die" by Young Guns.


	2. A Saviour Will Be There, For You

New Blood

Author: ShininStarzz

Prompt: Andy Biersack is your average new kid, he knows nobody in the small town of Oakwood, England. He doesn't know the town's deadly secret: it's run by vampires. Only thing is, Andy's mute. Is there any vampire who can break him out of his shell?

Main Pairing: Ashley Purdy/Andy Biersack

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the famous people who may appear in the story. All I own are plot lines and OCs. Oakwood does not exist, I made it up. If any OCs/places seem similar to people/places that actually exist, then it's purely coincindental.

A/n: I know I said I wouldn't update this quickly, but I love it and I really don't wanna leave it hanging, so, yeah. Enjoy!

This FanFiction is for UnforeseenUndeniable

Chapter 2- "A Saviour Will Be There, For You"

I couldn't stop thinking about him. The vampire with honey-brown eyes. He was so beautiful...

No Andy! I mentally slapped myself. You can't fall for a vamp. No way, no fucking goddamn bloody way!

Aw fucking shit! I'm falling for a vampire...

After form, I followed Josh and Oli closely. All three of us had English, and English was on the other side of the school. I payed close attention to the route, I'd memorise it soon enough.

Suddenly I went flying. Luckily, Oli had nicked my bag, so none of my stuff went flying. I was just grateful I put my phone in my bag.

My face connected with the floor and I groaned quietly in pain. With shaking hands, I sat myself up. My nose hadn't broke due to impact, but it was extremly sore, and there was a lot of blood. I began to shake.

Blood... Blood! Shit, I'm bleeding! I'm in a school full of vampires, and I'm bleeding.

I heard a growl which just made me shake more. I was slammed up against a wall and I whimpered in pain, which only got me a snarl in my face.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing here, human?" He growled.

I just shook. The vampire was fairly tall, about six foot, and had bleach-blonde hair and a pale complexion. I guess I'd expected the paleness, but seeing as though some of the people here had natural tan complexions, I guess our- human's- ideas and theories about vampires are nothing but works of fiction. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see the guy who was hurting me.

"Well?" He yelled. "You are a walking blood-bank-" Okay, not everything's fiction "- and you'll die before the sun goes down."

"No he won't. Put him down Richards."

Someone is helping me? I didn't recognise the voice. It wasn't Oli or Josh. It can't have been a teacher. So who the fuck was helping a pathetic, lowly human like me?

"Put him down? He's a fucking blood-bank! He-"

"He's a resident of Oakwood, giving him the right to come to this school. He has the right to be here Richards, whether he's human or not."

My attacker- Richards- growled low. "I don't give a fuck, he's not important. He's a pathetic human."

I heard another growl, this one louder. I'm guessing it came from my saviour.

"Put him down now." My saviour said calmly, but there was anger in his voice, I could feel it.

I got another snarl before I was dropped on the floor. I was almost immediately pulled into someone's- my saviour's- arms, and I couldn't hold on anymore. I broke down, sobbing softly into my saviour's chest.

"Shh." He whispered. "It's okay, Andy."

He knows my name. He must be in my form then.

"Andeh!"

I sighed in relief. Oli.

"Andeh, 'm sorreh I didn't help, I-"

"Oli, it's okay. Richards hasn't done much damage, but I'm telling Mr Zellner. Richards thinks just 'cause he's a vamp, he's superior and he can get any with anything, including hurting humans."

I whimpered against my saviour's clothed chest. He noticed my discomfort, because he gently cradled me and told me "It's okay" again.

"Ashley, thank you for helping Andy. He's our friend."

I smiled. Josh.

My saviour- Ashley- chuckled. "Hopefully, he'll be my friend too."

I glanced a look at Ashley, and I sat in shock. It was him! The guy I was falling for.

He was my saviour...

Chapter title- "Saviour" by Black Veil Brides.


	3. You're PERFECT

New Blood

Author: ShininStarzz

Prompt: Andy Biersack is your average new kid, he knows nobody in the small town of Oakwood, England. He doesn't know the town's deadly secret: it's run by vampires. Only thing is, Andy's mute. Is there any vampire who can break him out of his shell?

Main Pairing: Ashley Purdy/Andy Biersack

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the famous people who may appear in the story. All I own are plot lines and OCs. Oakwood does not exist, I made it up. If any OCs/places seem similar to people/places that actually exist, then it's purely coincindental.

A/n: Fuck yeah, chapter-fucking-three! Woo! ~heart~

This FanFiction is for UnforeseenUndeniable

Chapter Three-You're P-E-R-F-E-C-T

I held him close as he continued to sob into my chest. His baby-blue eyes glanced shyly at me, before he turned away, with a visible blush on those pale cheeks.

"C'mon, Andy." I said gently. "Let's get you to the nurse, yeah?"

He nodded.

I stood up, pulling him with me. I linked our fingers together and got his bag back from Oli. He was quiet while I took him to the nurse. He's probably wondering why the fuck a vamp's helping him.

When we got to the nurse's office, he just sat in silence, chewing his lip, as she tended to him. He was shaking slightly, so I went over and put my hand on his shoulder comfortingly. He sighed softly and rested his head on my own shoulder.

"Okay, you're all patched up. You only bruised your nose dear. It's going to be sore, but you'll be fine in a few days." The nurse smiled at him brightly.

Andy got his bag and rummaged until he find his notebook. He found a pen and wrote in hugh writing 'THANK YOU :)'

The nurse smiled at him. "It's fine dear. Now you..." She directed at me. "You take care of Andrew here, do you hear me?"

"Of course. I'll take care of him with my life." I said firmly.

He smiled shyly at me. I grabbed his hand and we walked out of the nurse's office. "You have English with Mr Dufrane, right?"

Andy nodded. I smiled at him. "Dufrane's a great teacher, Andy. I have him for English too. He's actually a human."

Andy looked at me surprised, as if he was saying "Really?"

I just nodded. "Yeah, he's human, but no one fucks with Dufrane. Some of his ancestors were vampire killers in their day."

The walk to English was quiet. Like insanely quiet. I sighed at Andy's shaking form. I wrapped my arms around him and I looked directly into his baby-blue eyes. "Andy, it's going to be okay. I'll personally kill anyone who hurts you. You're perfect baby, okay?"

He blushed at the name, before nodding his head. I kissed his forehead softly, before I dragged him into English.

"Ash!" Oli "I-Pick-My-Fucking-Moments" Sykes yelled.

"Ah, Ashley, the nurse called ahead." Mr Dufrane said. "She told me you'd be late. You didn't get into another fight, did you?"

"No," I sighed. "I just stopped Andy here getting beaten up by a prejudiced fucker."

"Language Ashley." He sighed when I raised my brow. "I understand your concerns over our new resident here, but that language isn't appropriate for the class room, okay?"

I sighed and nodded. "Sorry dude."

He waved it off. He seriously is the coolest teacher ever, despite the fact he's human.

"So," he looked at Andy. "you must be Andy, yeah? I'm Mr Dufrane, welcome to your English lessons Andy. Right now, we've begun literature. You two go and take a seat, I'll explain the task in a minute."

Andy dragged me over to sit by Oli and Josh.

"Are ya okay, Andeh? Nuffink broken?" Oli asked.

Andy grabbed his notebook again. 'I'm fine. My nose is only bruised."

"As lon' as ya okay..."

"Oli he's fine, quit bothering him hun." Josh pecked Oli on the cheek. Oli rolled his eyes, I laughed, and Andy? Andy giggled.

He fucking giggled! He made noise! I think this is progress...

Chapter title- "Kiss it Better" by Jeffree Star.


	4. The Future's Just Begun

New Blood

Author: ShininStarzz

Prompt: Andy Biersack is your average new kid, he knows nobody in the small town of Oakwood, England. He doesn't know the town's deadly secret: it's run by vampires. Only thing is, Andy's mute. Is there any vampire who can break him out of his shell?

Main Pairing: Ashley Purdy/Andy Biersack

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the famous people who may appear in the story. All I own are plot lines and OCs. Oakwood does not exist, I made it up. If any OCs/places seem similar to people/places that actually exist, then it's purely coincindental.

A/n: Fourth chapter! I'm so happy! :)

This FanFiction is for UnforeseenUndeniable

Chapter Four-The Future's Just Begun

I can't believe I giggled. I actually made noise, I'm such a fuck-up! How could I do that?

Andy, I told myself, one little slip-up is okay. Just don't make anymore noise!

Man, if only it was that bloody easy! Ashley kept trying to make me laugh again, and while I felt grateful for his determination, I just couldn't.

"Andy, c'mon. Just say something!" Ashley was frustrated now. It was break and he was trying to get me to talk.

I shook my head frantically. 'NO!' I wrote.

"Andy," he said gently, "you don't need to write stuff down. Just talk to me."

"Ashleh, quit it. 'E don't wanna talk."

Thank you, Oli!

"I'm concerned! Why won't you talk Andy?"

'Cause I'm not worth it. I don't have the right!' With that I threw my notebook down and fled to the bathroom. I locked myself in a stall and cried.

You're worthless! Ugly! Stupid! Pathetic...

"Andy?" I heard a whisper. "I'm sorry, come out of there? Please?"

I held back a whimper as I unlocked the stall. I stared right at my crush, he looked so beautiful. Those honey-brown eyes stared at me in concern, filled with sadness and confusion. "Andy..."

I flung myself at him and sobbed into his chest. He was startled for a minute, before he wrapped his arms around me.

"Andy... It's okay. You don't have to be scared anymore. It kills me to see you upset."

I looked up at him in confusion. He was concerned about me? He cared? Why?

Ashley then looked at me, placing one hand gently on my cheek. I gulped nervously, and he then pressed his lips against mine.

He kissed me...

Chapter Title-"Darkside Of The Sun" by Tokio Hotel

Sorry for the shortness of this, it's more of a filler really. Hope you liked it anyway :) 


	5. With A Rebel Yell

New Blood

Author: ShininStarzz

Prompt: Andy Biersack is your average new kid, he knows nobody in the small town of Oakwood, England. He doesn't know the town's deadly secret: it's run by vampires. Only thing is, Andy's mute. Is there any vampire who can break him out of his shell?

Main Pairing: Ashley Purdy/Andy Biersack

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the famous people who may appear in the story. All I own are plot lines and OCs. Oakwood does not exist, I made it up. If any OCs/places seem similar to people/places that actually exist, then it's purely coincindental.

A/n: Hey guys, chapter five! If you'd all read the note at the bottom of .net/s/7654715/13/How_to_Kill_a_Dark_Lord it explains why I might not post so much in the next four weeks. I'm too lazy to write it again! xD

Enjoy some more high school/vamp Andley slash!

Warning: Two guys making out heavily. Like really heavily. Like there's more than just snogging... Can't handle? Leave! Can handle? Read!

This FanFiction is for UnforeseenUndeniable

Chapter Five-"With A Rebel Yell"

Andy POV

He kissed me! Ashley actually kissed me! I kissed back, letting out a small audible moan. I pulled away shaking, fearing Ashley would realise what he'd done and hate himself.

"Andy..." Ashley whispered. "I love you."

I looked at him shocked. He'd only known me for two and a half hours!

"Andy... Vampire's always know who their mates are as soon as they lie their eyes on them. I've known ever since I first saw your beautiful face! Andy... Honey, I love you."

He loved me? I was a vampire's mate? He loved me!

I just wrapped my arms around him and kissed him. He growled happily, making me whimper. He shoved his tongue into my mouth, making me moan. He pulled me into the toilet amd sat me on the cold seat. He rubbed my growing erection and I tried so hard not to moan.

He laughed. "Honey, these walls are soundproof and I will make you scream."

I whimpered slightly as he attacked my mouth again. Ashley rubbed my erection harshly. Gasping against his mouth gave his tongue the chance to massage my own again. He undid my pants, squeezing my dick threw my boxers. I panted heavily as he kept attacking my mouth, and his hand slipped into my boxers and rubbed me even more.

He pulled away from my mouth and nibbled my ear. "Your cock feels so good." He kissed my neck and ran his tongue across my jawline. "Has anyone ever tasted you, baby?"

He took his hand out of my boxers. My dick was hurting badly now and I squeezed my eyes shut. I shook my head.

"Can I taste you, baby?" Ashley asked.

I nodded, just wanting release.

Ashley pulled my pants and boxers off before dropping to his knees. "Turn around sweetie, I wanna try something."

I did as I was told and soon moaned loudly as I felt Ashley's tongue lick my hole. His tongue pushed into my ass as I panted. I had to grasp the toilet seat as he tried to pressed his tongue further in my ass. It felt so good, so much so, that I whined when he pulled his tongue out. The empty feeling soon faded as he put two fingers in my ass. Was he going to fuck me? I don't think I was ready for that. He began to move his fingers until he pressed against something that made me jolt. He pulled his fingers out and turned me around, putting my dick in his mouth, and snaking his fingers back into my ass. He kept pressing his fingers against that spot, and I was moaning so loud, no one would believe the fact I was mute.

Ashley's mouth worked magic, and it felt so good. That guy has no gag reflex, making me wonder is vamps even had gag reflexes. He swirled his tongue against my cock, and when he pressed the tipof his tongue against my slit, I exploded in his mouth.

"ASHLEY!"

Chapter title: "Rebel Yell" by Black Veil Brides (Billy Idol Cover)

So did you guys like? I've never written a BJ scene before, was it alright? ~SS (:


	6. I Wanna Ah Ah

New Blood

Author: ShininStarzz

Prompt: Andy Biersack is your average new kid, he knows nobody in the small town of Oakwood, England. He doesn't know the town's deadly secret: it's run by vampires. Only thing is, Andy's mute. Is there any vampire who can break him out of his shell?

Main Pairing: Ashley Purdy/Andy Biersack

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the famous people who may appear in the story. All I own are plot lines and OCs. Oakwood does not exist, I made it up. If any OCs/places seem similar to people/places that actually exist, then it's purely coincindental.

A/n: More Andley! I love your comments guys, they're awesome ;)

UnforeseenUndeniable, your comment on Chapter Five cracked me up! I'm sorry though! Haha, enjoy guys, love y'all! :D

Warning: Two guys making out again...

UnforeseenUndeniable, I know you're gonna enjoy this chapter, haha ;P

This FanFiction is for UnforeseenUndeniable

Chapter Six-"I Wanna Ah Ah"

For the rest of the Andy blushed whenever I touch him, and I found it incredibly adorable, he's so cute! I just wanna hold him 24/7. Ugh, girly moment much? I didn't take Oli and Josh long to figure it out either.

"You've asked him out, haven't you Ash?" Josh asked in art.

"Yeah..." I said, absent-mindly, while painting my canvas.

"Realeh? Tad earleh, aint it Ash?" Oli queeried.

"Not when he's my mate." I said.

Josh squeeled. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Franceschi, language!" Mrs Knox yelled.

Josh sighed.

"No, I'm not kidding. Andy's my mate." I said happily.

"Does he know?" Josh asked.

"Yeah, he does." I smiled.

"Where 'is 'e, enehway? Wasn't 'e ment'ta be 'ere?"

"Now I come to think of it-"

Just then the door slammed open and Richards came in. He smirked at me before I realised he had Andy by his arm.

My mate looked at me with fearfull eyes. He was crying and he was also bleeding. He was shaking so hard, my poor baby...

I growled loudly. "Let him go, Richards!"

Richards just smirked again. "Purdy-"

"Don't you fucking 'Purdy' me, let Andy go! He hasn't done anything to you, you bastard!"

Richards just pushed Andy in my direction. My baby stumbled a little bit and nearly fell, but I caught him.

"Honestly Purdy, I don't understand you. Why do you care about this human so much?"

"Because he's my fucking mate!" I yelled.

Richards ran out of the classroom. Bastard.

-Andley-Andley-Andley-Andley-Andley-Andley-Andley-Andley-Andley-Andley-Andley-

Andy sat in my car, staring at his hands. I sighed.

"Andy sweetie?" I asked.

"Yeah Ash?"

I was momentarily stunned that he'd talked, before I lifted his head and kissed his lips.

"Do you wanna come 'round to mine?" I asked. "Mum should be out?"

Andy nodded.

The journey didn't take long and as soon as I opened the door, I attacked my mate's mouth. I felt his growing erection against my own and I felt one of his legs curl around mine. I lifted him up and wrapped his legs around my waist. I began kissing his neck gently.

"A-Ash..." He moaned. "Oh, fuck Ashy..."

"Ashy huh? That your name for me baby?" I asked against his neck.

"Y-Yeah."

I nuzzled his neck. "I like it baby. I love you."

"A-Ash... Ashy, ohhhhhhhh..."

I began snogging him again, our tongues battling, breath mixing. Somehow I managed to carry Andy to my bedroom without disconnecting our lips. Wonders will never cease...

I threw Andy on the bed before attaching our lips. He pulled away.

"Hey!"

"S-sorry Ashy, I... I w-wanna try something." Andy panted.

He flip me onto my back, before he took my jeans and boxers off. He stroked me, before taking me in my mouth.

"Andy, oh fuck! Baby!" I yelled.

His tongue worked wonders, and all too soon I orgasmed into his exquisitely talented mouth.

His innocent baby-blue eyes, ringed with black kohl and darkened by lust, stared up at me through mascara-covered lashes. "Ashy... Fuck me..."

Chapter Title: "Sexting" by Blood On The Dance Floor ft. Jeffree Star

How many of you hate me now? Haha ;)


	7. Make You Scream

New Blood

Author: ShininStarzz

Prompt: Andy Biersack is your average new kid, he knows nobody in the small town of Oakwood, England. He doesn't know the town's deadly secret: it's run by vampires. Only thing is, Andy's mute. Is there any vampire who can break him out of his shell?

Main Pairing: Ashley Purdy/Andy Biersack

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the famous people who may appear in the story. All I own are plot lines and OCs. Oakwood does not exist, I made it up. If any OCs/places seem similar to people/places that actually exist, then it's purely coincindental.

A/n: Chapter Seven peeps! Seven's my lucky number, so hopefully you'll all love this! No pressure, hehe ;)

Warning: Two Guys Making Out And Gay Sex!

I know some of you are now like "Finally!" Haha, enjoy! :)

This FanFiction is for UnforeseenUndeniable

Chapter Seven-"Make You Scream"

I looked at him shocked. Since when was he so blunt about stuff? "Are you sure?"

"Y-yeah..." He panted. "I want you to fuck me Ashley. Please..."

I kissed him, softly at first, but it got harder and I slipped my tongue in his mouth once more.

I removed my top and literally ripped the clothes off Andy's body. I reached into my bedside draw and brought out a condom and some lube.

"I promise I'll be as gentle as possible." I muttered against his lips.

"O-okay Ashy." He said. (With a HUGE grin on his face I might add!)

I placed a pillow underneath his hips, before I slicked up my fingers with the cool liquid. I pressed one finger into his ass, pushing it in gently, before adding another finger. I pushed further, finding his prostate, causing him to jolt.

"Oh, fuck! There! R-right th-there!" He moaned.

I chuckled slightly, adding a third and final finger into my mate's ass. I stretched Andy, making him moan and squirm.

"Ashy! I-in me, n-now..." He whined.

"You sure?" I asked.

His loud moan was the only confirmation I needed. I removed my fingers, causing him to whine. I slicked up my very obvious (and aching might I add) erection, before ripping open the condom packet and rolling it onto my dick. I lined my hips with Andy's, and kissed him soflty.

"I'm sorry of this hurts." I whispered, before I slid home, slamming all seven and a half inches of my dick into his ass.

Andy hissed in pain, and I saw a few tears leak out of his eyes. I kissed them away, pressing even more gentle kisses all over his face, letting him get used to my size.

"A-Ashy," he said, "y-you can m-move now."

I pressed another swift kiss to his head. I held his hips as I pulled out and slowly pushed back in. A slow pace during sex kind of annoys me, but I knew I needed to go slow at first, because I knew Andy hadn't done this before. I knew he was a virgin, and the prospect of taking away my mate's virginity made me ecstatic.

"Ash... A-Ashy, more!" Andy cried. "Faster, please!"

I gladly quicked my pace, slamming into him quicker, and harder. My thrusts became frantic, and my mate was a squirming mess underneath me.

"Andy... Oh fuck baby, you feel sooooo good!" I moaned.

"A-Ashy... Fuck, Ash!" He screamed.

I slammed harder. Faster. Our bodies began to mould together and we became one hot mess. Flesh met flesh, sliding together, creating a sticky friction because of our sweat. (Yes vampires sweat, next stupid question?)

When my hand slid to pump Andy's hard cock, he moaned loud. He began a mantra of "Ash, Ash, Ash!", while my grunts and moans echoed loud, in time to my thrusts, and mixing with the sound of my balls hitting his ass.

"Fuck, Ashy!" Andy screamed, before orgasiming over our chests. I brought his legs to rest on my shoulders, as I slammed even harder, nearing my completion. Moaning my Andy's name, I emptied my cum into the condom.

I panted, resting our sweaty foreheads together. I pulled out gently, discarding the condom, and cleaning our chests with some tissues that were conveniently sat on my bedside table.

I laid down next to my mate, pulling the covers over us and pulling Andy into my arms, and he instantly snuggled into my chest.

I kissed his lips. "I love you, baby."

"I love you too, Ashy."

Chapter title: "Virginity" by Jeffree Star

So, how was it? Was it good? I'm a fourteen year old straight female and I've never wrote a full-on sex scene before, so tell me if it was good please!

Love ya peeps! :D


	8. Hold On To Me

New Blood

Author: ShininStarzz

Prompt: Andy Biersack is your average new kid, he knows nobody in the small town of Oakwood, England. He doesn't know the town's deadly secret: it's run by vampires. Only thing is, Andy's mute. Is there any vampire who can break him out of his shell?

Main Pairing: Ashley Purdy/Andy Biersack

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the famous people who may appear in the story. All I own are plot lines and OCs. Oakwood does not exist, I made it up. If any OCs/places seem similar to people/places that actually exist, then it's purely coincindental.

A/n: I don't know what to say except that I love every single one of my readers! :)

This FanFiction is for UnforeseenUndeniable

Chapter Eight-"Hold On To Me"

I snuggled- yes snuggled- into Ashley's chest. Yes I love him, yes it's early- not even a full 24 hour day- but I'm his mate, meaning I feel that pull. I know I love him. Don't ask me how... I just know.

"Andy..."

"Mmm..." I murmered sleepily. (What? Sex is tiring, okay?)

"Honey... Andy will you talk now?" Ashley said, running his hands through my hair.

I stiffened a little. "Ashy, I... I don't know, I... N-not at school, b-but when I'm with you, I... I think I c-can talk." I whispered.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Yeah... I can talk to you Ashy. I... I love you." I said, burying my head into his toned chest.

"I love you too honey. Get some sleep, okay?"

I yawned and then let sleepiness take me, still wrapped in the arms of my boyfriend and lover. My vampire. My Ashy...

Chapter Title-"This Prayer For You" by Black Veil Brides [This isn't the best BVB song, I'll admit, but it is a pretty good song for a demo so yes go and listen to it if you haven't heard it before! And if you have heard it, go re-listen!]

Yes I realise this is extremely short, but I'm so tired, and I have little creativity and/or inspiration, so I'm sorry!

~A-very-tired-ShininStarzz-who-is-sorry-for-the-crapness-of-this-eighth-chaper-which-shouldn't-even-be-classed-as-a-chapter-it's-that-goddamn-bloody-short~


	9. Rip Out The Pages Of Yesterday

**New Blood**

**Author: ShininStarzz**

**Prompt: Andy Biersack is your average new kid, he knows nobody in the small town of Oakwood, England. He doesn't know the town's deadly secret: it's run by vampires. Only thing is, Andy's mute. Is there any vampire who can break him out of his shell?**

**Main Pairing: Ashley Purdy/Andy Biersack**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the famous people who may appear in the story. All I own are plot lines and OCs. Oakwood does not exist, I made it up. If any OCs/places seem similar to people/places that actually exist, then it's purely coincindental.**

**A/n: Hi guys! I'm over my writers block now! :D**

**This FanFiction is for UnforeseenUndeniable**

Chapter Nine-"Rip Out The Pages Of Yesterday"

Ashley POV

I didn't see Andy in form today. I was worried, like _really _worried. I'd dropped him back off at his own house- breifly meeting his mum in the process- and he was fine then. So where the fuck was he?

I got my answer. Man did I get my answer. Andy walked into English 20 minutes before the lunch bell.

"Andy, where have you been?" Dufrane asked.

Andy shrugged and handed him a piece of paper, before walking over to sit next to me. Just as I was about to open my mouth to greet him, Erik Richards- that fucking _bastard-_ spoke up. "Oh look, here comes the blood bank!"

Richards' little 'gang'- Ryan Dempsey, Nikki McOwen and Ffye Williams- all sniggered alongside him.

"Why don't you fuck off and leave me alone, you pathetic _cunt?"_ Andy shot back calmly.

Dufrane only raised his eyebrow, I guess he thought Richards deserved it, the prick.

Richards was fuming. "What did you call me?" He said, his voice low.

"You heard me, _asswipe_. I called you a _pathetic cunt_, which you fucking are." Andy said sweetly, before sitting down next to me.

"Hey Ash." He smiled.

"Hey..." I smiled back.

"You fucking bastard!" Richards spat. "You're nothing special, you piece of _human _shit!"

"Okay, that's enough!" Dufrane yelled. "Leave Andy alone Eric."

"Sir-"

"No, Eric." Dufrane said firmly. "You know better than to pick fights in my class. Carry on and you'll get an even longer detention then the one you already have! During lunch you will come here and write lines. You will not _eat._ You will not _drink._ You will _not _sneakily listen to music on your iPod or your phone. You _won't_ communicate with anyone, you will _just write lines._ 100 lines, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir." Richards mumbled.

"Good. Dempsey, McOwen, Williams you all have the same detention. Now let's get back to English."

""Ey Andeh, I though ya was mute?" Oli asked confused.

Andy smiled. "I guess I've had a boost of confidence Oli."

"So... Are ya gon' talk na' then?"

"Yeah Oli, I'm sick of being mute."

"Why were you mute in the first place anyway?" Josh asked.

"I've been wondering that myself, actually." I said.

Andy sighed. "I _really _don't wanna talk about it, okay Ash?" He rested his head in his hands, and I rubbed his back comfortingly.

"It's okay baby," I murmured. "I understand. You'll tell me when you're ready, right?"

"Yeah." He smiled. "Thanks Ashy."

"Aww, you too are adorable!" Josh squealed.

"Thanks Josh." Andy laughed.

"Cheers, Franceschi." I winked.

"Ash?"

"Yeah Andy?"

"I love you."

I smiled and laced our fingers together. "I love you too honey."

Chapter Title-"Suicide Season" by Bring Me The Horizon

Hey, do you like? Wha' 'bout that ending, huh? I though that was pretty cute! :D


	10. Celebrate Your Life

**New Blood**

**Author: ShininStarzz**

**Prompt: Andy Biersack is your average new kid, he knows nobody in the small town of Oakwood, England. He doesn't know the town's deadly secret: it's run by vampires. Only thing is, Andy's mute. Is there any vampire who can break him out of his shell?**

**Main Pairing: Ashley Purdy/Andy Biersack**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the famous people who may appear in the story. All I own are plot lines and OCs. Oakwood does not exist, I made it up. If any OCs/places seem similar to people/places that actually exist, then it's purely coincidental.**

**A/n: Sorry it's been ages, but I have loads of school stuff to do at the moment. Revision for exams and stuff, you know. Oh, and there will be StarKid references in this, as well as a small HP reference, mentions of Batman, Superman and _Holy Musical B man_ and a reference to an interview Andy Biersack did with Bryan Starzzzz and Matt Good.**

**This FanFiction is for UnforeseenUndeniable**

Chapter Ten-"Celebrate Your Life"

I don't know why I haven't told Ash already. I was in late 'cause of the court sentence. 'Cause of what happened to me, why I was mute...

"Andy?" I heard Ash's voice.

"Yeah?" I murmured.

He placed one hand on my back. "Honey... Are you _sure _you're okay? You keep spacing out."

"I-I'm fine."

_Damn, why did I have to fucking stutter?_

"Andy... I know you're not. Just talk to me." Ash said, rubbing my back.

I felt tears spring to my eyes. "A-Ash," I choked out. "I want to, but I... I can't."

"Yes you can," Ashley whispered. "You can tell me anything, you know that, baby."

I closed my eyes shut tight, willing to stop the inevitable tears. "Ash, I... I was in court this morning. 9 am sharp, back in Macc. Took, oh- I dunno- an hour? Well whatever, it's why I wasn't back till eleven."

Ash's face scrunched up cutely in confusion. "Court? Andy, w-"

_"Hey Ash!"_

We turned around to see three guys- three vamps- walking towards us. All three I recognised from form, but I didn't remember their names. They were all in skinny jeans, black KISS (who the fuck doesn't like KISS?) shirts and black cowboy boots; all had long black hair- two had bandanas resting over their foreheads; and all of them bore tattoos.

_I really must get a tattoo. I wonder if Mum'll be cool with it?_

"So _Aaaaaaaaashleeeeeeey_," one vamp drawled "is this the oh-so-famous mate you told me about? Your _human_ mate?"

_Ashley told them about me? Were they friends of his?_

"Jake not now, okay? I'm busy, trying to get Andy to stop crying."

I hadn't realised I was still crying. "Damn," I muttered. I wiped away my tears and offered Ash a small smile. "I'm fine Ashley."

"But what about-"

I shook my head. "Not now, Ash."

"Andy-"

"Please Ash?" I pleaded.

"Okay, I won't push it. Now, how 'bout I introduce you to my mates, yeah?" Ash smiled, standing up.

He offered his hand, which I immediately took. "Okay."

"That fucker who just spoke (_"Hey!"_) is Jake Pitts, the guy next to Jake is CC, Jake's mate, and this other dude is Jinxx."

"CC? Jinxx?" I queried.

"Christian 'CC' Coma," Jake's mate- Jake and CC were the ones wearing bandanas, did I say?- smiled, pulling me into a hug.

"Chris, let Andy go." Jake chided his mate.

"Don't wanna." CC pouted like a child.

"Christian Coma." Jake warned. "Do I have to punish you?"

"What if I _like_ your punishment, Jakey?" CC asked innocently.

"God, too much info dude!" The other vamp laughed. "Hey, I'm Jinxx." He smiled. "Real names Jeremy Ferguson, but call me Jinxx, yeah?"

"Okay," I smiled.

"Andy, are you okay?" Ash said.

"No. C, lemme go, c-can't breathe." I wheezed.

_"Shit!"_ CC let go of me instantly.

"I told you to let him _go,_ you idiot!" Jake yelled at his mate.

Christian whined softly in a submissive tone. "I'm sorry Jake. Andy, I-"

"C, it's okay, I'm fine." I said reassuringly. "You were just too enthusiastic." I smiled. Turning to Jake, I glared slightly. "Don't you dare have a go at him, got it? Yes, he was an idiot, but don't yell at him. I. Am. _Fine._ So for Batman's sake, just don't yell."

CC blushed. "Andy, you don't-"

"No, he's right Chris." Jake sighed. Hugging his mate, he nuzzled CC's dark locks. "I'm sorry I yelled baby."

CC just smiled. "It's okay Jakey."

"_'For Batman's_ _sake'_ huh?" Ash smirked.

I shrugged. "So I love Batman, sue me."

"Yeah, but c'mon Andy, Superman is better!" Ash whined.

"No effing way, Ash! Batman all. The. Way!"

"Superman could _soooooo _take Batman in a fight!"

"Oh _pur-__**lease**__!_" I snorted.

"He would!"

"And Batman would wiiiiiiin!" I sang.

"Jinxx!" Ash whined. "Who would win in a fight? Clark Kent or Bruce Wayne?"

"Oh, definitely Bruce." Jinxx nodded. "Have you guys not _**seen **__Holy Musical B man_?" He said.

Ash pouted. "You and bloody StarKid! _Ooooh, look it! Moon-shoes Jinxx, StarKid Jinxx! Traversing YouTube for any StarKid-related thing! Oooh._"

"Don't. You. Ever. Insult. StarKid. In front of me." Jinxx growled.

"HP references, c'mon? _'What if I went to Hogwarts? What would I do there?'_ Seriously?"

"Ashley!"

I just laughed. _Today had just got better!_

**Chapter Title-"Ritual" by Black Veil Brides**

**So, now we've seen Jake, CC and Jinxx! I don't know if they've even seen Holy Musical B man, or anything StarKid-related, but I love StarKid and I just had to throw in a reference of AVPM and, to me anyways, it seemed to work!**

**Thanks for reading, guys, finally this story has hit the double figures! :3 I would've updated earlier, but my account got locked, sorry**

**~SS**


	11. So Long Live Us

**New Blood**

**Author: ShininStarzz**

**Prompt: Andy Biersack is your average new kid, he knows nobody in the small town of Oakwood, England. He doesn't know the town's deadly secret: it's run by vampires. Only thing is, Andy's mute. Is there any vampire who can break him out of his shell?**

**Main Pairing: Ashley Purdy/Andy Biersack**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the famous people who may appear in the story. All I own are plot lines and OCs. Oakwood does not exist, I made it up. If any OCs/places seem similar to people/places that actually exist, then it's purely coincidental.**

**A/n: So FINALLY my GCSE exams are over! Now I just have 3 controlled assessments to worry about: Spanish; French; and English Lit. **

**This FanFiction is for UnforeseenUndeniable**

Chapter Eleven-"So Long Live Us"

Ashley POV

"Hey Ash," Oli yelled. "Whataya an' Andeh doin' tonight?"

"Andy's coming round to meet my parents." I said. "They've wanted to meet him since I told them I've met my mate."

"And they're okay with Andy being human?" Josh asked, after kissing Oli 'hello'.

"Mum is," I nodded, "but my dad refuses to accept that my mate is human. He just can't handle it! To him all humans are a potential food source."

Josh and Oli looked sympathetically at Andy, who was standing next to me, he'd barely spoken to me today, after I cleared it with his mum yesterday that I'd take him to meet my parents. She was hesitant, granted, but I promised to keep Andy safe- something I _will_ do.

"Andy..." I said, "It's gonna be okay. You'll be fine."

"Promise?" He whispered in a scared tone

"I promise baby. My mum can handle my father, I won't let him hurt you. I love you."

Andy smiled softly. "Love you too, Ashy."

I kissed his head and took his hand, before saying bye to Oli and Josh, and taking him to my car.

Andy POV

"Mum!" Ash yelled. "Mum, I'm home! Andy's with me!"

"Ashley?" Mrs Purdy yelled back. "I'm in the kitchen!"

Ash looked at me. "Ready?"

"Y-yeah." I said, shaking a little.

"Andy," Ash wrapped his arms around me. "Honey, relax. Dad's at work, and Mum won't hurt you, I promise."

"O-okay." I smiled weakly. "I love you Ash."

Ash smiled. "Love you too, baby."

He took my hand and led me into his kitchen. The walls were painted lilac; there was a black-tiled floor; and dark purple velvet curtains hung from the French windows, giving the room an eerie glow with natural light. The artificial lights were covered in silver-blue lampshades, in all, it was a very nice kitchen. The washer, dryer, dishwasher and microwave were white, while the sink, cooker, fridge-freezer, toaster and kettle were silver.

Mrs Purdy was putting dirty plates and dishes into the dishwasher. She wore denim jeans, a purple tank top and black flats; her wedding ring rested on her hand, along with a few other rings; a silver pendant hung from her neck; a skull bracelet sat on her left wrist; and her chesnut-brown hair was pulled back into a pony tail.

"Mum?"

Mrs Purdy looked up and smiled. Her hazel eyes held what can only be described as a maternal glow. "Hey Ash, how was your day?"

Ash shrugged. "Okay I guess, school's school Mum, it's..."

"Dull?" I offered softly.

"Yeah. _Dull!_ Thanks Andy." Ash smiled, and put one of his arms around my waist, making me blush and Mrs Purdy smile. "Mum, this is Andrew Dennis Biersack, my mate and boyfriend and they guy I love. Honey, this is my mother, Samantha Rose Purdy."

Mrs Purdy smiled. "Nice to meet you Andy. Do you mind if I call you Andy?"

I smiled back shyly. "No, I'd prefer it actually. Nice to meet you too, Mrs Purdy."

"Please, call me Sam. You're Ashley's boyfriend and mate, so we should be on a first-name basis, so no Mrs Purdy, and Samantha makes me feel old, and I'm only thirty-six!"

Ash laughed. "Face facts Mum, you're getting on a bit!"

"Oh, you cheeky bugger! You're only sixteen mister, you aren't a parent yet!"

"Mum! Andy doesn't know!"

_'Andy doesn't know!' What don't I know?_

"How can he _not_ know?" Sam gasped.

"'Cause I haven't told him!" Ash said. "It's too early!"

"Can someone tell me what the hell you're talking about?" I frowned.

Ash visibly paled. "Andy, I don't... I don't know how to explain..."

"Ash? Just tell me." I grabbed one of his hands and squeezed it.

"I can't." He whispered.

"Yes you can." I whisper back.

He shook his head.

"Ash..."

Sam sighed. "Andy, vampires reproduce differently to humans. Our males can carry children. In other words Andy, you're able to become pregnant." She said softly.

_Reproduce differently... Males carry children... Able to become pregnant... Pregnant... Children..._

I smiled and hugged my boyfriend. "Why didn't you just tell me Ashley?"

"I didn't wanna freak you out." He murmured.

"Ash in the past four days I've learnt that vampires exist, I'm mated to one, and said vamp is my boyfriend. I really don't think you could've freaked me out more by telling me we can conceive naturally."

"Sorry."

"Don't be." I whispered. "I love you."

Ash smiled. "I love you too."

"So, do you kids want me to order some pizza for you?" Sam asked.

"Yes! Pepperoni please Mum!" Ash said happily.

"Sure," I shrugged. "Chicken and mushroom?"

"Okay, go in the front room, I'll sort it."

"Thanks Mum!" Ashley dragged me into the living room, which had the same colour scheme as the kitchen.

"Ash? I need to tell you some stuff. Court stuff."

"Okay." He sat on the earthy-toned sofa, which was really out of place colour-wise, and I sat next to him.

Ashley POV

I wrapped my arms around my mate, and let him rest his head on my chest.

"So, when I was thirteen, my Mum, she... She met this guy Rob and they began dating." Andy said. "He was horrible, he... He beat me. He'd hit me all the time, I didn't tell Mum anything, I was scared. Scared she wouldn't believe me, scared Rob would deny it a-and she believe him. Exactly a year after the beating started, March 6th, Mum went on a hen night for her friend Delilah. And Rob, he... He..." Andy was shaking, tears fell down his face.

"W-what did he do Andy?" I asked, not wanting my suspictions to be confirmed.

"He raped me Ashley." Andy cried. "He raped me for exactly two months before he was caught. He's the reason I went mute. He was convicted two days ago. He... I... I wasn't the only one he raped Ash. There was at least _six_ others, and those were the _known_ cases! He got... He got life."

"Andy..." I choked out. "Baby, I'm so fucking sorry!"

"Ash, it's okay." Andy whispered. "I'm okay, you helped me."

"How?" I asked in disbelief.

"You got me to _talk,_ you _love_ me, you make me feel _wanted._ I love you so much, you mean everything to me, Ash." Andy smiled through his tears.

I pulled him onto my lap, and wrapped my arms around him as I attached my lips to his. Andy's arms went around my neck, as I deepened the kiss. I pulled away after a few seconds, before I rested our heads together.

"I love you, Andy." I whispered.

"I love you too, Ashy." Andy said, before kissing me softly.

**Chapter Title-"The Reckless and the Brave" by All Time Low**

**I have no idea what Ashley's mother is called, so I made it up for the fic.  
**

**I want to take this opportunity to say RIP Grandpa Biersack, who died yesterday. He was one of the voices on the Knives And Pens video. Andy's dad said on Twitter that, and I quote, "He was more inclined to listen to Lawrence Welk than rock 'n roll, but, he was so proud of Andy." :/  
**

**I know some people may think I shouldn't post stuff like this in a fanfiction, but I wanted to pay my respects. Grandpa Biersack WILL be missed :(  
**

**BVB Army strong & proud ~heart~  
**


	12. Pretty Little Time Bomb

**New Blood**

**Author: ShininStarzz**

**Prompt: Andy Biersack is your average new kid, he knows nobody in the small town of Oakwood, England. He doesn't know the town's deadly secret: it's run by vampires. Only thing is, Andy's mute. Is there any vampire who can break him out of his shell?**

**Main Pairing: Ashley Purdy/Andy Biersack**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the famous people who may appear in the story. All I own are plot lines and OCs. Oakwood does not exist, I made it up. If any OCs/places seem similar to people/places that actually exist, then it's purely coincidental.**

**A/n: I have nothing to say except I'm sorry if this chapter sucks. I feel really crappy right now :/**

**This FanFiction is for UnforeseenUndeniable**

Chapter Twelve-"Pretty Little Time Bomb"

Ashley POV

"So," I said, "Mum seems to love you."

"Yeah..." Andy whispered.

"You okay, baby?"

"I'm scared." He said.

_What?_ "What are you scared of?"

"Your father wanting to eat me."

I sighed. "He won't do anything."

"R-really?" Andy said, shakily.

"Not unless he wants me to rip his head off." Mum said, coming into the room.

"_Mum!_" I yelled as Andy visibly paled.

"Rip... Rip, you wanna rip... Rip his head _off?_"

Mum shrugged. "If he tries to eat you."

"Andy... Honey, calm down." I said, pulling him onto my lap. He nuzzled into my chest as I wrapped my arms around his shaking body. "Honey, what do I have to do to calm you down?"

"Sing to me?" Andy whispered.

"Okay. Um..." I thought for a moment, before I began singing _Lost In Stereo_ by All Time Low. I don't like them that much, just a few songs.

_"Oh, oh, lost in stereo_

_Lost in stereo_

_Oh, oh, lost in stereo_

_Lost in stereo_

_She works for the weekend_

_Mixtape of her favourite bands_

_Tearin' up the radio_

_Lost in the stereo's sound_

_She's trouble in a tank top_

_Pretty little time bomb, blowin' up_

_Take you down, living in the radio_

_Lost in the stereo's sound_

_She's dancing alone_

_I'm ready to go but she's so_

_Lost in stereo, lost in stereo_

_She's out of control, so beautiful_

_In stereo, lost in stereo_

_And I've been waiting for so long_

_But she'll never know_

_I'm losing hope 'cause she's so_

_Lost in stereo, lost in stereo_

_Oh, oh, lost in stereo, _

_Lost in stereo_

_Shake down on a Saturday_

_Sit back, gotta catch my breath_

_'Cause every time I see her_

_I know she's gonna take it back somehow_

_Tattoos and a switch blade attitude_

_Snake bite heart with a bubblegum smile_

_Sex in stereo, don't turn the radio dial_

_She's dancing alone_

_I'm ready to go but she's so_

_Lost in stereo, lost in stereo."_

Before I could sing anymore, Dad walked through the door. I froze a little, my father is _not_ a nice man. Well, not when it comes to humans anyway.

"Ah, Ashley, this must be the human you think you're in love with!"

I growled, holding Andy tighter, "I don't think I love him, I _know_. I'd die for him."

"Is that so?" He asked. "Intriguing. I can't believe my eldest son-"

"I'm you're _only_ son." I muttered.

"-my eldest son is going to waste his life over a blood bank."

Andy froze. He was shaking and, due to the wetness on my shirt, he was crying.

"Dan!" Mum chided. "You apologise right now!"

"Since when were _you _the dominant in our relationship Samantha?" Dad asked.

"Don't give me that bullshit, Daniel Purdy!" Mum yelled. "You know if I could I'd divorce you in a heartbeat. Don't you _dare_ throw all your fucking prejudice's on your son's boyfriend and mate!"

"Mate!" Dad exploded. "What the hell, Ashley?"

"I told you," I said, "I'd die for him. I _love _him, and I don't care if you don't like Andy, Dad. I love him, and you won't hurt him. 'Cause if you do, I won't hesitate to kill you."

Dad just glared at me. "You're not normal, Ashley. You've always been a... A _freak._ And I hope one day you'll realise that and hate yourself."

_"Daniel!"_

I felt my heart break. This was my Dad, wasn't he supposed to love me? Care about me? Not judge me over who I love.

"Your son isn't a freak." Andy said. He lifted his head and wiped his eyes.

"What did you say?"

"I said your son isn't a freak."

Dad laughed. "Listen kid-"

"No, you listen. I've been through a lot of shit in the past few years, it affected me deeply. I... It affected me so much, I stopped talking. I wouldn't say any_thing_ to any_one,_ except to my mother, and Ash, he... Besides my Mum, he was the first person I talked to, I... I love him." Andy turned and smiled at me. "I love you."

I smiled. "I love you too."

He lent in and kissed me hard, his hands tangling in my long hair, making me forget everything. I forgot my smiling mother, my gaping father. My hands travelled to his waist, it's was just us two, just me and him, me and Andy, and _fuck!_ It felt so _good,_ his lips on mine, our bodies pressed together, as we molded into one with love.

I didn't care anymore, my Dad could say whatever he fucking wanted to. I was in love, I was _happy, _and that is what mattered. If there's one thing I think me and Andy have taught each other, it's this:

_Every sixty seconds you spend upset is one minute of happiness you'll never get back._

**Chapter Title-"Lost In Stereo" by All Time Low**

**I don't own the lyrics I used, they belong to ATL :)**

**And I made up the name of Ashley's father, 'cause I don't know it for definate :P**

**The ending line is a quote from the wonderful Andrew Dennis Biersack himself! :D**

**Haha, I'm such a fangirl ^_^ :3**


	13. All I Needed Was The Truth

**New Blood**

**Author: ShininStarzz**

**Prompt: Andy Biersack is your average new kid, he knows nobody in the small town of Oakwood, England. He doesn't know the town's deadly secret: it's run by vampires. Only thing is, Andy's mute. Is there any vampire who can break him out of his shell?**

**Main Pairing: Ashley Purdy/Andy Biersack**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the famous people who may appear in the story. All I own are plot lines and OCs. Oakwood does not exist, I made it up. If any OCs/places seem similar to people/places that actually exist, then it's purely coincidental.**

**This is AU and slightly OOC at times :D**

**A/n: Chapter Thirteen! This is set a little while after the previous chapter. And it's set on 26th December, Andy's (16th in the story) birthday :)**

**This FanFiction is for UnforeseenUndeniable**

Chapter Thirteen-"All I Needed Was The Truth"

Andy POV

It's been over a month since I told Ash's father how much I love Ash, and how Ash is not a freak. It was December 26th, and I felt all giddy. Who _doesn't _on their birthday though?

I was finally sixteen, I was old enough for sex! (Even though I'm not a virgin, ha!)

I showered, washed my hair and brushed my teeth (I'd had breakfast in bed, something Mum always does on my birthday) before I dried and straightend my hair and teased it a little. Today's make-up consisted of thick black eyeliner and black 'shadow. I slipped into the shirt Ash got me for our anniversary, a Mötley Crüe 1983 World Tour one, blue-black skinnies and black Converse. And boxers, don't worry, I'm not naked 'neath my skinnies. The boxers I'm wearing are Batman ones, don't judge me!

"Happy 16th Andy!" Mum yelled again when I got downstairs.

"Thanks Mum. Presents?" I smiled innocently (if only she knew... She still thinks I haven't done _it_ with Ash. What was weird was that she didn't find it weird when we- me & Ash- explained I'm able to get pregnant.)

"Okay," she laughed. "Ashley's coming over later, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah, he's coming in about an hour."

"Okay. So, gifts!" She squealed.

Honestly, she's more excited then _I_ am, and it's _**my**_ birthday!

I got cards and money and chocolate and other shit from various aunts, uncles, cousins, ect. I had five gifts from Mum, which didn't surprise me. Along with the tenner and fiver I got in my card, I got an Alice Cooper tee; another Kiss shirt; yet another pair of skinnies (these were grey an ripped though) some more black nail varnish (yes, my nails are painted black right now); and Linkin Park's second album, _Meteora_.

I squealed like the fucking girl I am when I opened the gifts from Mum.

"Andy? You have a card you haven't opened." Mun pointed out.

"Oh." I frowned. I opened it and nearly dropped it. On the front were the words "_Happy Birthday Son!_" in baby blue italics. Mum had already given me a card, so it could've only come from one person: _**Dad**_.

My _father_ sent me a card? I haven't seen him since I was ten! I hadn't heard from him in _six_ fucking years! I opened it with shaking hands.

_Dear Andy,_

_I can't believe you're sixteen already! I still remember when you were little, so I can't believe my baby boy has grown up so quickly._

_I'm sorry I've not had proper contact with you for so long, and I don't suppose your mother told you, but I was in the Army for three years, before I went and did volunteer work in Africa. I did sent birthday, Easter and Christmas cards and gifts, but I don't suppose you got them. If you didn't get them, I'm so sorry. I did write letters to you too, but I never got a reply, so I doubt you got them._

_I love you Andy, don't ever doubt that son, you're my baby boy and you always will be._

_I love you, _

_Daddy xoxox_

I stood in shock. Dad had wrote to me? Sent cards and gifts each and every year for six years? And I never knew? I _never_ knew!

"Andy? What-? No! No way, no!"

I looked at her, tears ran down my face. "Why didn't you tell me?" I cried.

"Andy-"

"He wrote to me! He fucking _wrote_ to me and you never send a word!" I yelled. "He wrote, he sent cards, gifts, _why didn't you tell me?_"

At this point I was hysterical. I thought she was the best mother in the world for what she'd done for me, but this? Who keeps stuff like this locked away? I felt like someone had just stabbed me, my heart ached.

"Andy, he's not a good man! He left!" She yelled.

"After _you _divorced him! He fought in the Army, he did volunteer work in flippin' _Africa!_ He's my Dad!" I shot back. "Do you know how many times I cried on various birthdays and Christmas's when I though my own father sent me nothing? Do you know how abandoned I felt? How unloved? And to find out it was because of _you_, do you not know how much that _hurts?_"

I grabbed my shit, cards/envelopes include, and ran back upstairs to my room. I dumped everything- except Dad's card and the envelope it came in- on the floor and flung myself on the bed and sobbed my heart out.

I don't know how long I cried, but I must of fell asleep, 'cause next thing I know, there's black smudge marks on my pillow; the cover is over me; and I'm laid on Ash's chest.

"Ash?" I whispered, my voice hoarse.

"Andy?" He opened his eyes and looked at me. "Hey baby." He smiled. "Andy, why were you crying? Amy said you had a massive strop and stormed up here." Ash wiped a fallen tear from my face. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"She lied to me." I said.

"What?"

"She fucking lied to me! She never told me! He wrote to me all the time! He sent letters, a-and cards! Gifts... A-and I never knew. I thought he didn't care about me. I... I thought I didn't matter to him!" I sobbed.

"Who baby? Who sent stuff?" He asked.

"M-my Dad." I said.

"What?"

"Daddy, my Dad, he... He send stuff and she never said." I cried.

"Oh honey," Ash wrapped his arms around me, "honey I'm so sorry. You're 100 per cent sure?"

I nodded. "Look at the card."

After he read it he held me tight. "Andy, do you still have the envelope?"

I nodded, slightly confused, and handed it to him.

"Just as I thought!" He said smiling in glee. Ash noticed my confusion and kissed my forehead. "Andy, there's a return address! _His_ address! You can write to him!"

"..." I stared with an open mouth. "You're kidding me!"

"Nope," Ash shook his head. "According this, he lives _in_ Macclesfield. 165 Worrick Road, Macclesfield, Cheshire, SK11 F9K."

"No fucking way!" I gasped. "165 Worrick Road? That's my address! My _old_ address!"

Ash smiled. "See? Things **do** work out. How about you write to him?"

I shook my head. "No, I've got a better idea. I'll go and see him."

"You're sure?" Ash asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Then I'm coming with you. You've met my 'rents, I'd like to meet your father." He beamed.

"I love you, Ashy." I said, hugging him.

He hugged me back, "I love you too, Andy."

I lent in and kissed him.

_Love._

**Chapter Title-"Over My Head" by The Fray**

**For those who don't know, a tenner is a ten **

**pound note and a fiver is a five pound note :) **

**I love us Brits' ways of describing money :P**

**I wouldn't imagine Amy doing what she did for the story, she seems way too nice, you know?**

**Macclesfield is a real town, 'cause I live there, but there is no Worrick Road, I made that up. I made up the postcode for the area too ;P**

**For the tees, I found them on (remember I had to put in the spaces!) www. 80stees products/ **

**Mötley Crüe: 83- World- Tour- Motley- Crue- Shirt .asp**

**Alice Cooper: Constrictor- Alice- Cooper- T-Shirt .asp**

**Kiss: Faded- KISS- T-shirt .asp**

**Thanks for reading guys! :)**


	14. I'ma Hit You From The Back

**New Blood**

**Author: ShininStarzz**

**Prompt: Andy Biersack is your average new kid, he knows nobody in the small town of Oakwood, England. He doesn't know the town's deadly secret: it's run by vampires. Only thing is, Andy's mute. Is there any vampire who can break him out of his shell?**

**Main Pairing: Ashley Purdy/Andy Biersack**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the famous people who may appear in the story. All I own are plot lines and OCs. Oakwood does not exist, I made it up. If any OCs/places seem similar to people/places that actually exist, then it's purely coincidental.**

**This is AU and slightly OOC at times :D**

**A/n: Okay, Chap 14! :D**

**For some reason, I'm excited. I have no idea why...**

**This FanFiction is for UnforeseenUndeniable**

Chapter Fourteen-"I'ma Hit You From The Back"

Ashley POV

"Andy? You ready?"

"Hang on!" He yelled back. He walked into the living room wearing grey skinnies, a Misfits shirt and red Converse. His gorgeous blue eyes were ringed with a thin line of kohl. He looked so cute!

_Cue gay moment! La da daaa...!_

"Hey baby, you ready now?" I asked.

"Of course." He laughed.

Out of nowhere Andy hugged me and whispered, "Thank you."

"What for?" My arms wrapped around his waist.

"Coming with me. I couldn't have done it on my own."

"Of course I was coming with you, darlin'. You're seeing him for the first time in six years, did you really expect me to not go?" I asked.

"No, I- I- I dunno, Ash..." Andy trailed off.

"Hey," I said softly, lifting his head and planting a kiss on those soft, plump, pouty lips, "I love you."

"I love you too Ashy." He smiled and nuzzled into me.

_Cue 'awwhhh' moment!_

"C'mon babe, we gotta go. We gotta leave _now_, 'fore your mother comes back and realises. That's what you wanted, right?"

Andy snarled a little at the mention of his Mum. I couldn't really blame him, how could she keep that from him? I did not understanding her reasoning.

"Andy... C'mon, let's go." I laced our fingers together and tugged on his hand, trying to pull him to the door.

"Ashley..." Andy whined, resisting. "Ashy, no! _Stop_!"

"Andy... Baby, I thought-"

He sighed, cutting me off. "No, I... I want her to know. She has to understand she can't keep controlling my life, I have a right to see my father, damn it! She's _not_ stopping me! Not this time..."

"Okay," I said quietly, "want me to wait in the car?"

"No." He said softly.

I enveloped him in a hug. He rested his head in the crook of my shoulder, and I got another "Thank you".

"Andrew!" I heard Amy yell, "Andrew Dennis Biersack, get down here!"

The living room door flung open and Amy stood there sighing. "Andrew?"

Silence.

"Andy..." She shook her head. "Ashley," she nodded, "nice to see you."

"Mrs Biersack." I responded.

She frowned, pursing her lips. "Andy, you're not still upset over that bloody card, are you? For- You know it's a load of crap, don't you?"

"... See him," Andy responded, muffled.

"What did you say?"

"I said I won't know until I see him." Andy said, looking straight at Amy. I didn't know what to do, my arms were around his waist and Andy was standing extremely still, almost as though he was frozen solid, so I just stood there.

"What?" Amy yelled.

"I won't know until I see him." Andy responded, motionless.

"No. No way, _no_!" She yelled, frustrated. "You're not seeing him!"

"Yes I am. He's my father, and I miss him. I want to see him, and I fucking will!" Andy shot back.

"No!" Amy cried. I could tell she knew she was fighting a losing battle, nothing would change Andy's mind now.

"Yes. I'm going to see my father. I don't know when I'll be back. Late probably. See you around, _Amy_." With that Andy dragged me out of the door, (in shock might I add) leaving his mother petrified over the fact her son had regarded her as _"Amy"_ and not _"Mum"_.

**Chapter Title-"Holler Til You Pass Out" by 3OH!3**

**Sooooooo... Andy's pissed, Ashley's a tad confused & Amy seems to be unloved by her own son...**

**I dunno know what the fuck is going through my head right now...**

**Hmmm, how 'bout some quotes from the 'mazing Andy Biersack himself? These are for you UnforeseenUndeniable! :D :3 ;) =]**

**1- "Life isn't about how popular you are... What girl or boy you are dating or who you know. Life is about always being true to who you are or what you believe in. Never let anyone convince you that their way is better than your way. In the end all we have is our hearts...and our minds. This is the reason why we sing... this is the reason why we cry... this is why we live."**

**2- "Be who you want to be and not care about what others think."**

**3- "Never give in, never back down."**

**4- "You can't save the world...save your heart. Be a catalyst & create a life where you are powerful. Rebel. Be happy & allow others happiness."**

**5- "Have you ever got your ass kicked by some dude in mascara? It fucking sucks!"**

**6- "And the people who say things to you about the way you look and the way you dress, they have nothing more to their lives. That's all they do, and you have something more in you."**

**7- "Each and every one of us has a fire that burns inside us and they can try like hell to put out that flame but as long as in our minds we know who we are meant to be, they don't stand a chance."**

**8- "As we grow up we learn that even the person that wasn't supposed to ever let you down probably will. You will have your heart broken probably more than once and it gets harder every time. You'll break hearts too, so remember how it felt when yours was broken. You'll fight with your best friend. You'll blame a new love for things an old one did. You'll cry because time is passing too fast, and you'll eventually lose someone you love, so take many pictures, laugh too much and love like you've never been hurt because every sixty seconds you spend upset is one minute of happiness you'll never get back."**

**9- "I had a goal, I had a dream... and at the end of the day no matter what people say to you as long as you know who you are as a person nothing else in the world **

**matters."**

**10- "Creating art or something beautiful makes you a more fulfilled person than they can ever be because they're caught up in what they hate rather than what they love."**

**11- "Black Veil Brides will stand strong for you we will take on the worlds hatred so that you don't have to. Live your life, listen you your music way to loud, be as crazy and as 'different' as you want to be and always remember you're not alone." **

**12- "Rock and roll is about having a good time, so no matter where you are right now blast some music and forget about life's problems."**

**13- "Three things it would be extremely difficult to play a show without: makeup, my vocal cords and pants."**

**Haha, the last one cracks me up! It's true though, BVB can't perform without pants. Shirts? Hell _yes_... ;D**

**I have 30 reviews for this! I can't believe it! Seeing as though this isn't even halfway through yet, there's going to be even more reviews on New Blood than I'll always hate My Family, but I Guess I Can Love Them (16 chapters, plus epilogue, Harry Potter story I finished in December last year) & How to Kill a Dark Lord (on hold as of June 24th 2012) which are my most popular FanFictions, so thank you so fucking much! You have no idea how happy it makes me! :3 **

**My regular New Blood readers:**

**UnforeseenUndeniable**

**delia cerrano**

**I wanna say that I love you guys so much! When I started this, I didn't expect this much support! I know there's only really 3 of you who've read each chapter, but still, I love you guys, so thank you.**

**I'm sorry for this ridiculously long A/n but I really wanted to express my gratitude! ~heart~ ;D**

**~Kat :3**


	15. I'm Too Numb To Feel Right Now

**New Blood**

**Author: ShininStarzz**

**Prompt: Andy Biersack is your average new kid, he knows nobody in the small town of Oakwood, England. He doesn't know the town's deadly secret: it's run by vampires. Only thing is, Andy's mute. Is there any vampire who can break him out of his shell?**

**Main Pairing: Ashley Purdy/Andy Biersack**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the famous people who may appear in the story. All I own are plot lines and OCs. Oakwood does not exist, I made it up. If any OCs/places seem similar to people/places that actually exist, then it's purely coincidental.**

**A/n: 15 chapters! Woooo... :D **

**This FanFiction is for UnforeseenUndeniable**

Chapter Fifteen-"I'm Too Numb To Feel Right Now"

Andy POV

I sat in the back seat of Sam's car motionless, had I really just done that? Regarded my mother as just 'Amy' and not 'Mum'? Did I go too far? No, she kept my Dad from me! For six years! I had to see him, I _had _to!

"Ready to go?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," I said quietly, "just go."

I stared out the window, feeling Ashley's gaze never leaving me. I turned my head and he looked away, probably trying to think of something to say. I reached and grabbed his hand, linking our fingers together, and squeezed it softly before staring out of the window again.

"Andy?" Ash asked, after twenty minutes of silence. I knew it was that long, 'cause I had my headphones in and was just playing music randomly.

"What?" I snapped, not looking at him.

"I... Um... Never mind." Ash sighed.

"Ash... Tell me, go on." I said, squeezing his hand again.

Ash was sat in the seat next to me, so he lent over and put a hand around my waist. "Honey, you're sure you wanna do this, right?"

"Yes." I said. "Six years is long enough Ash, I _need _to see him. I- I have to." I blinked furiously, trying to stop coming tears.

"Okay." Ash said softly, kissing my forehead.

"You're coming with me, right?" I said, shakily.

"Of course I am, sweetie. I love you." He swiftly kissed me.

"I love you too," I whispered back. I rested my head on Ashley's shoulder and shut my eyes.

I don't know what I was feeling right at that moment. I was nervous, sure. But I felt numb, I didn't know what to expect. Would he accept me for who I was? An 'emo' (what the fuck is up with stereotypes these days?) Mated to and dating a vampire? Fuck, that was gonna be fun to explain!

_God damn..._

**~Time Lapse~**

We had to delay, Ash was experiencing blood lust. I was sat in the car, waiting for him to come back. It was the first time I'd seen him in a full out 'killer' mode and I wasn't sure I liked it. I knew he wouldn't hurt me, but it wasn't a pleasant feeling knowing you're boyfriend was going to murder someone.

**~Flashback Start~**

_I guess I must've fell asleep, cause next thing I knew, I jolted awake to Ashley yelling._

_"Pull over!" He screamed. _

_"Ashley, we're on a one-way street, approaching a traffic jam, I _can't_!" Sam yelled back._

_"Mum, you've gotta do something! You know what's happening, I could hurt Andy! I don't wanna do that, Mum, please!" He yelled/begged._

_"A-Ashley?" I asked. "What's going on? Are you okay?" I placed my hand on his shoulder, which he wrenched away._

_Not gonna lie, it hurt. Not just physically, but emotionally too._

_"A-Ash?" I gulped._

_"Don't touch me." He growled._

_"Ash-" I touched his shoulder._

_"Don't fucking touch me!" He yelled in my face._

_"Ashley, what's going on? Why are you being like this?" I sobbed, tears running down my face._

_"Andy he's experiencing blood lust." Sam said. "He hasn't fed since he met you, and it's driving him crazy. He needs blood."_

_He hadn't fed since he met me? That was over a month! _

_"You idiot!" I yelled at him, which shocked him. And Sam. "If you need to feed then you should've fed, you stupid fucking vampire!"_

_Ashley looked at me, a few tears fell, making me feel bad. "I didn't wanna let you go." He said. "I've finally found the one guy that means more to me than anyone else in the whole world, I couldn't let you go! I love you!"_

_Ashley's body spasmed, jolting and trashing, and there was nothing I could do. It killed me to watch Ash in pain._

_"A-Ash." I choked out. I pulled his body to me, holding him while he fitted. "It's okay baby, I'm here. I'm here honey, it's okay, it's okay, shh..."_

_"Andy..." He rasped. "You g-gotta let me... Let me go... Need... Need blood. Need-"_

_He was cut off by Sam pulling up at the edge of a forest._

_"Ashley!" She yelled. "Get out! Go! _Now_!"_

_Ashley wrenched the door open and ran into the forest, leaving me wondering what the hell was going on._

**~Flashback End~**

"Andy?" I looked up at Ashley was stood there sheepishly. I didn't care that he'd just murdered someone, that he'd killed, or that he had dried blood splattered on his shirt, I flung my arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

"Andy, I-"

I cut him off by pressing my lips to his in a firm kiss. I pulled away and hugged him again. "I don't care Ash, I really don't. I'm happy that you're now okay. I love you."

"Love you too." He kissed my forehead.

"Here." Sam handed him a fresh shirt, which Ash took sheepishly.

He removed the top he was wearing, giving me a clear view of his chest, abdoman (with that sexy OUTLAW tattoo) and firm muscles. I drooled, I swear. But who wouldn't, right?

Ash raised an eyebrow. "Like what ya see, Andy?"

I blushed. "Don't you know it." I mumbled.

Ash laughed, before putting on the shirt Sam gave him (damn it, why couldn't he stay shirtless? Yes, I'ma right girl, problem?) and pulling me into the car.

**~Time Lapse~**

I stood outside the door to my Dad's house.

"Andy, just knock!" Ash said frustrated.

"I'm scared! What if he doesn't accept me?" I wailed.

"He will, now knock."

_"No!"_

"Fine!"

Ashley knocked firmly on the door, and grabbed my hand. He wrinkled his nose slightly, I was sweating, but didn't let go.

The door opened, revealing a man in his late thirties (early forties?) wearing denim jeans and a Metallica shirt. "Can I help you?" He asked.

"Chris Biersack?" Ashley asked.

"Yes, I am he."

"My name is Ashley Purdy, and this-" he motioned to me. "-this is your son."

His eyes widened. "Andy?" He gasped. "Andy, is that really you?"

I nodded. "It's me... Dad."

"Son!" Dad cried and pulled me into a hug.

_"Daddy..."_

**Chapter Title-"Just Tonight" by The Pretty Reckless**

**Sooooo what do you think? :D**

**Is it what you were expecting? :D**

**I wanna dedicate this chapter to ValerieBiersack, my new reader! Thanks for reading this! :D**

**Guys, could you please check out my new story? It's called "A Fallen Angel and A Demon who Rose from Hell" and is a Jeffree Star/Ashley Purdy angel/demon fanfiction :D **

**Thanks so much guys!**

**~Kat ;3**


	16. Ricochet, You Take Your Aim

**New Blood**

**Author: ShininStarzz**

**Prompt: Andy Biersack is your average new kid, he knows nobody in the small town of Oakwood, England. He doesn't know the town's deadly secret: it's run by vampires. Only thing is, Andy's mute. Is there any vampire who can break him out of his shell?**

**Main Pairing: Ashley Purdy/Andy Biersack**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the famous people who may appear in the story. All I own are plot lines and OCs. Oakwood does not exist, I made it up. If any OCs/places seem similar to people/places that actually exist, then it's purely coincidental.**

**A/n: Sorry it's been a while guys, I'm STILL feeling unwell :/**

**Hope this chaps okay :)**

**This FanFiction is for UnforeseenUndeniable**

Chapter Sixteen-"Ricochet, You Take Your Aim"

Andy POV

"Andy... Why did you come and see me?" Dad asked after he let me and Ashley in the house. Sam had gone as soon as we pulled up. Probably to feed or something.

"I missed you." I mumbled. "I wanted to see you."

"He was very persistent." Ashley said. "Told Amy he was coming regardless of whether she liked it or not."

Dad sighed. "Ever since the divorce she... She's been... _Difficult_."

"Dad, I gotta tell you some stuff." I said.

"What Andy?" He asked.

"Dad, um... 'M gay." I said. "A-Ashley's my boyfriend."

"And mate." Dad nodded.

"Dad, wha-"

"I know a vampire when I see one Andy." Dad said. "What do you think I did in the Army? I killed vampires."

Ashley froze. He was shaking.

"Baby?" I asked. "Ashley, I-"

"He killed my kind Andy." Ashley whispered.

"I didn't want to." Dad said quietly. "I had to. We all did. Our mission was to kill vampires in Colorado." Dad sighed. "Rouges."

Ashley looked up. "What?"

"Rouges, Ashley, rouges. I had to kill rouge vampires in Colorado." Dad said. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Ashley shook his head and wiped his tears away. "Rouges are scum."

"Well, I'm glad we cleared that up." I said. "Yes, Daddy, Ashley's also my mate."

"And you're still human..." Dad stated in disbelief.

"I won't change him until he's ready." Ashley said. "I want him to be able to finish high school at least."

"Okay. Let me ask you something. Have you had... _Sex_ yet?"

The way he emphasised 'sex' made Ashley and I cringe. I just nodded.

"Okay. Ashley?"

"Y-yeah?" He cringed.

_Aw, he's still embarrassed about the sex question, how cute!_

"Have you ever fed off my son?"

"No. I've _never _fed off Andy. When vampires feed, we... We don't stop unless we're changing the human, I... I don't wanna hurt him. I love him." Ashley whispered the last part and looked at his hands.

"Ash..." I gently grabbed his face in mine. "I trust you sweetie. I love you Ashy."

He smiled and connected our lips. We broke away blushing after Dad emitted an 'aww'.

"Daddy..."

"What? You two are adorable! I'm happy for you."

I smiled.

"Wait here!" Dad rushed off and came back with a package.

"Here." He handed it to me. "For your birthday."

"Why didn't you deliver it?" Ash questioned.

"Amy." Dad said at the same time I said "Mum."

"So, open it!"

I laughed. "Okay, Ashy I will."

I tore off the wrapping paper. Inside was a stuff bear dressed as Batman.

"Aww that's adorable!" Ashley cooed.

"Daddy!" I squeeled. "Thank you, I love it!" I hugged him.

He laughed and hugged me back. "You used to love Batman when you were little. From your reaction I take it you still do?"

"You've got no idea Chris." Ashley laughed.

I hugged Dad again and wouldn't let go. I'd missed him too much. I hadn't had a Daddy for six years. It had killed me.

Ashley whined. "I feel unloved!"

I let go of Dad and went and sat in Ashy's lap. His arms wound around my waist. I snuggled up to him. "You know I love you, silly."

"Love you too, baby." Ash kissed the top of my head.

"Aww, you too are adorable!" Dad laughed.

He got out his phone and started taking pictures.

I didn't care, I just snuggled up to Ash. I was _happy_. I had my mate and I had my Daddy back. My mother could go and fuck herself if she thought she could take my Daddy away from me again.

_No one is taking my family away from me._

**The End.**

**Chapter Title-"Titanium" by David Guetta featuring Sia**

**So that's it. Done. Finished. I've decided to spilt my idea for this into three seperate fics and make it into a trilogy, otherwise it's going to be too long. This is going to get re-named. New Blood will stay the name for this part though. I hope you guys support me in this!**

**As for the second part? I'll hopefully have the prologue to it up soon, keep an eye out! Haha, I'll probably tell you anyway, you know me. **

**I love you guys, thank you so much! **

**~Kat :3 xoxox**


End file.
